Whisper
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: This is a song fic...using the song "Whisper" by Evanescence! Woo! i love evanescence! anyways, read and review! Dankie! !


Whisper  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: The words in the []'s are the lyrics o.o kay kay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[catch me as i fall]  
  
[say you're here and it's all over now]  
  
[speaking to the atmosphere]  
  
[no one's here and i fall into myself]  
  
[this truth drives me into madness.]  
  
[i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away]  
  
Robin ran down the long narrow hallway, only to be halted to a stop by the ending of the floor that was unsuspected. She had almost fallen off the edge of the floor, looking down she only saw dark black. She breathed hard, trying to catch her breath as she glanced over towards the filled section of the floor.  
  
Slowly she backed up. Jumping off the edge and just making it to the other side, only feeling as if she had been flying. Her small hands gripped the edge of the floor, dangling from what seemed like the 5th floor of the hallways. Her feet kicking back and forth from the wind as she tried to pull herself up.  
  
A soft scream came from her as she cut her hand on something that was on the other side, her hand letting go and dangling now by one hand. She looked up, wincing lightly as she tried pulling herself up. Seeing someone standing there, someone she had never seen before.  
  
The being stepped on her hand painfully, igniting out another yell from Robin. Her hand slipping and falling, another scream coming from her throat. Trying to grab anything she could, though nothing seemed like it would help.  
  
"Amon! Michael! Someone! Help me!" she yelled in a futile attempt of someone hearing her. Though just before she hit the floor she closed her eyes tightly, expecting great pain. But what she felt was someone catching her in their arms and holding her close. It was Amon. Robin smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
[don't turn away]  
  
[don't give in to the pain]  
  
[don't try to hide]  
  
[though they're screaming your name]  
  
[don't close your eyes]  
  
[God knows what lies behind them]  
  
[don't turn out the light]  
  
[never sleep never die]  
  
Though Amon dropped her suddenly, making her land on her bottom pretty hard. She winced and looked up at him.   
  
"Hey! What was THAT for?!" she yelled, somewhat in anger. But Amon just looked down at her and closed his eyes, turning his back to her.  
  
Robin's eyes widened, he wasn't even looking at her, he dropped her, he wouldn't…even look…at her face? Was something wrong with him…?  
  
[i'm frightened by what i see]  
  
[but somehow i know that there's much more to come]  
  
[immobilized by my fear]  
  
[and soon to be blinded by tears]  
  
[I can stop the pain if i will it all away ]  
  
Robin's eyes kept wide as she didn't see Amon there anymore. He had slowly vanished from her sights.  
  
"A…Amon…Where…are you?" she questioned into the darkness, but got no answer, got no reply. Only the sounds of soft laughing. She hadn't known what was going on, but it caused tears to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you!? Amon! Amon! Where did you go!?" she yelled this time, her salty tears lightly sliding down her pink, soft cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing Amon would be there, wishing anyone would be there.  
  
Screaming when she thought someone was about to hit her, only to feel Amon's rough arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him.  
  
But when she opened her eyes, she looked up at the person, and didn't see Amon. Who she saw was a witch they had hunted.  
  
"Robin…" was all the young male witch whispered to her. She just shook her head and pushed away from him, crawling back fast until she bumped into a mans legs. Looking up at him and seeing that iwas/i Amon.  
  
A smile crossed her face. "Amon!" she said happily as she went to hug him again, happy to see his face.  
  
[don't turn away]  
  
[don't give in to the pain]  
  
[don't try to hide]  
  
[though they're screaming your name]  
  
[don't close your eyes]  
  
[God knows what lies behind them]  
  
[don't turn out the light]  
  
[never sleep never die]  
  
He pushed her away roughly.  
  
"No…Robin don't…" was all he had said before closing his eyes "I…must hunt you…you are a witch…a…and all witches…must be hunted" his voice sounded like it was cracking, or he couldn't keep control of it, or he was about to cry.  
  
More tears slipped down Robin's soft cheeks. "But…Amon, don't do this…please, look at me…please Amon, don't close your eyes and turn your back on me…"  
  
But it was no use, Amon's eyes stayed closed as he reached into his jacket pocket, producing a orbo gun.   
  
"Amon…stop…p…please?" was all Robin muttered before a loud bang was heard. Though it wasn't Robin who had fallen…  
  
[fallen angels at my feet]  
  
[whispered voices at my ear]  
  
[death before my eyes]  
  
[lying next to me i fear]  
  
[she beckons me shall i give in]  
  
[upon my end shall i begin]  
  
[forsaking all I've fallen for i rise to meet the end]  
  
Amon's eyes widened as he fell over, falling on top of Robin. Making her fall back with a soft yell. "Amon!" Robin yelled as Amon gasped for breath. Her eyes welling up with more tears as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Amon…I love you, please Amon, don't…die." she murmured into his ear, trying to keep him up. Slowly her eyes turned up, seeing Toko standing there with a gun in her hands, an orbo gun. She slowly lowered it and fell down to her knees, crying softly.  
  
Robin could only stare, then her gaze shot back down to Amon, who now, was dead, in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin shot up in her bed, breathing hard and sweating and panting. "Dream…it was all…a…a dream?" she asked herself, staring at the wall in front of her.  
  
All she had to do was look at the man that was laying next to her, smiling lightly. "Amon…" she whispered to him, laying back down and hugging him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Hehehehe, I know I'm weird. ^.^! I actually like this one though o.! Its all cool-ish u.u..! Anyways, hope ya'll liked it! ^___^! Review please! Mush appreciateded!!!! 


End file.
